


Hospital boners

by juanitafromspanishclass



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: HARDCORE PORN, M/M, Underage - Freeform, its con so there's that going for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanitafromspanishclass/pseuds/juanitafromspanishclass
Summary: Deku and Todoroki fuck. This one actually has a tiny bit of plot it's surprising. No editing. I dm twitter mutuals w ship porn so if you want some dm me and if I know the ship I'll write some porn.@juanitafromspan





	Hospital boners

Shouto goes to the hospital right after school but deku stalks him there wo his knowledge. When shouto leaves the hospital deku grabs him and pulls him around the corner in between some windows. They're just barely unable to be seen. Deku starts asking abt shouto and holds both his hands, looking worried. Shouto looks away as he tells deku that he doesn't know anything. Deku tries to press more but shouto is firm. He doesn't share anyth w deku. Deku asks if shouto is sick or if it's someone else. Shouto says he's not sick. Deku says okay, there are a lot of things I don't know. But there are some things I know well. Deku goes in to kiss shouto doing so messily, waiting for shouto to kiss back. Deku pulls away bc shouto hasn't been kissing back. Shouto grabs dekus face and pulls him into a fierce make out. Shouto is strong w it and this sudden sex urge is the only thing taking up his mind which he's glad for bc he hates hospitals. He's pushing forward into deku more and more and deku loves the kissing but he pulls away, gently putting a hand on shoutos chest, slightly caressing him. He just says I know a place. Shouto says thank god and deku grabs his hand and they run off to wherever the fuck deku means I don't fucking know. Anyway there's grass but no ones there and the grass isn't too long. Deku gently shoves shouto on the ground and straddles him, kissing him fully while they're both still out of breath. Deku pulls of his own shirt and shouto quickly does the same. Deku goes back in for make out as he pulls his own pants down and off one leg at a time. His kissing is extra messy bc of it and shouto really likes that. When dekus naked, he starts kissing down shoutos chest down to his belly button. He pulls down shoutos pants but he doesn't need to pull them off all the way. Dekus on all fours now just sucking shoutos dick, long enough to make sure there's enough spit and precum to at least somewhat act as lube. Deku gets on his knees and off his hands right above shoutos belly button. Shouto moves up to kiss deku but deku pushes him back down hard. Shouto is surprised and he loses his breath a tiny bit. Wo missing a beat deku quickly grabs shoutos wet dick and guides it into his asshole. He moves down onto shoutos dick and up and down into a good rhythm. They breathe heavily. Shouto runs his hands across dekus torso, so muscular for such a small frame. Shouto moves his hands down and grabs hold of dekus dick. Deku says breathlessly wait idk how long I'll last. Wait until you're closer. Another minute in and they're both moaning to each other. Shouto grabs dekus dick and rubs all the precum around dekus dick. Deku is riding so quickly now and he can feel himself getting too close but shouto beats him to it. Shouto yells but dekus so close he has to keep going. Shouto is so out of breath and moans so hard bc it's too much too much but deku comes and messes all over shoutos abs and chest. He sits on shoutos dick for a tiny while more before getting up and grabbing his own underwear to clean up shoutos dick then the mess he made on shouto. When he wipes off his own dick he puts the dirty briefs in his backpack. He goes to put on his pants but shouto says wait. Deku looks down at him, holding his pants unmoving. Shouto says can we just lay together. Deku smiles and walks right above shoutos belly button again and sits down on his stomach. Deku sighs. Deku slides off onto the grass right at shoutos side. He lifts his leg to put it between shoutos. Deku rests an arm on shoutos chest and shouto pulls it up to kiss dekus hand. Deku nuzzles his head into shoutos hot neck. They're heavy breathing slows together. Deku says I don't know so much sometimes but I know that I care, sometimes too much. But you never got enough care before. You don't have to let me in today or tmrw, but soon you need to show me how to care for you. I know how to care for you physically as you now know. But let me in soon shouto. So I can know you more. You deserve love and I just have plenty to give. Let me be your first love. Shouto holds dekus hand on his lips for a long while. He moves dekus hand and turns to look into dekus eyes. He just says soon as he moves his head in to kiss deku. He kisses to tell deku that they'll be each other's first

**Author's Note:**

> Good job making it this far. Hope you like fifteen yos fucking bc boy howdy this sure does make it hot doesn't it. Lmao you're a perv now too bye bitches


End file.
